A Passing through Kamen Rider
by Gadget916
Summary: Jaune was doing something then a Black hole appeared then took him with it, So Jaune was now in a house with a Maid that tell him that him and She is going to a another world's to see that what adventure's that they can do together, Should Jaune accept or just tell her No and pull him back in Remnant?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I kinda need some help on some anime I been thinking about for a crossover for the anime world and Kamen Rider world I been thinking about adding Decade to travel across other world as long as a takes and help the main, side characters out with the problems they have in the main anime timeline and it's up to Decade to help out**_

 _ **Here is some Anime I been thinking about.**_

 _ **Familiar of Zero**_

 _ **Sekirei**_

 _ **Infinite Stratos/IS**_

 _ **Akame Ga Kill**_

 _ **High School DXD**_

 _ **RWBY**_

 _ **Negima**_

 _ **Overlord**_

 _ **Fate/Stay Night**_

 _ **Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri**_

 _ **High School of the Dead**_

 _ **Rosario + Vampire**_

 _ **Shakugan no Shana**_

 _ **Sora no Otoshimono**_

 _ **Daily Life with Monster Girl**_

 _ **Date a Live**_

 _ **Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls!**_

 _ **UQ Holder**_

 _ **Is it wrong to Pickup Girls in Dungeon**_

 _ **Absolute Duo**_

 _ **Angel Beats!**_

 _ **Medaka Box**_

 _ **Maken-Ki!**_

 _ **Dog Days**_

 _ **Dusk Maiden of Amnesia**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Hayate The Combat Butler**_

 _ **Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance**_

 _ **KonoSuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!**_

 _ **Spice and Wolf**_

 _ **Sword Art Online (The first Season)**_

 _ **That's all I can think off So if any of you guy's out there oh is interested in this Bunch of Anime that Decade will travel in, So leave a Review of what anime that this story will take place first and if there is any Anime that I miss then type that Anime in the Review and I will check them later.**_

 _ **P.S The Decade I'm Thinking about is you're Boy, Jaune (RWBY)**_


	2. Decade in Absolute Duo!

So I deicide that it's best that I should do this first so hope you enjoy it.

 ***Remnant***

Jaune was doing some shopping to gather some party for the first Vytal Win for him and Ren, Until his thought's were interrupted by a Black hole on the ground

"What is that?" Jaune took a step

Then the Portal jump's into Jaune and sent him in

"DAMN IT!" Jaune said then landed something soft

"What's that suppose to hurt?, Well I can guess that later, Where am I?" Jaune said getting up

"Hello Master" A Maid appeared before him

"Master?" Jaune said

"Yes, You been selected to be my new master" She said

"Who are you?" Jaune said

"My name is Greyfia from a world known as "DXD" Universe" Greyfia said

"Okay and so where am I?" Jaune said

"This is the world's house and you have to go other world's and enjoy the life of what they have" Greyfia said

"Yeah but, Can't I bring my friends here too?" Jaune said

"I cannot, There is a rule that I cannot bring any of you're friends here expect the other worlds" Greyfia said

"Great!" Jaune complain

"Don't worry master, You can visit you're friends again when you're done adventuring other worlds" Greyfia said

"So which world am I going first?" Jaune said

"This world is called "Absolute Duo" a school that has partners and has their own weapons by some injection" Greyfia said (I can't remember what the plot of this anime even is)

"Okay, So I going to this school there?" Jaune said

"Yes and it said you can start tomorrow morning" Greyfia said

"Okay so where do I sleep here" Jaune said

"Come with me" Greyfia took her new master to his bed room with all the Arc's symbol around his new room

"How come my Symbol is here in this place?" Jaune said

"All the rooms here is organize by a person's life or mind of what they are thinking" Greyfia said

"Be ready for tomorrow Master" Greyfia with a smile then leave

"Well...Got to be ready then" Jaune then went to his new bed

So yeah at the school entrance

"Man this is my new school?" Jaune said with the school's uniform

"Hey those two over there look's new as well, May as well go get new friends in this world I guess?" Jaune said

"Excuse me!" Jaune said then the two of them turn around

"Yes?" Tor said

"I new around here and I really don't know where to go?" Jaune said

"Well I new too and I don't really know the lay out of this place is yet" Tor said

"Well guess all three of us is new huh?" Imari said

So all three of them walk to where the school is

"So this is Koryo Academy High School" Tor said

"An all expenses paid academy with free room and board, established by the Dorn Agency, It's a dream come true!" Imari said

"Wow" Jaune said looking at the school

"I'm the only one here from my middle school, so I was a little nervous" Imari said

"Yeah, same here" Tor said

"I kinda new here, So I don't really know about the places here?" Jaune said

"That's aright!, even if you are new to the area some people can teach you the lay out of the place" Imari said to Jaune

"Anyway, We'll be studying... Martial techniques here, right?" Imari said

"Uh-huh" Tor said

"Well...We all haven't even introduced ourselves yet!, I'm Imari Nagakura, This is going to be a fun three years!" Imari said giving a handshake to both of them

"I'm Tor Kokonoe, Nice to meet you, Kagakura" Tor said also giving a handshake to Imari

"So what's you're name?" Imari said

"Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you both" Jaune giving both Tor and Imari handshake

"And Tor, just call me Imari" Imari said

"The opening ceremony will begin soon in the study hall, Shall we?" Imari said

"Yeah, let's go" Tor said

"New student's please assemble in the study hall" The announcer said

"Let's go!" Imari said then start running and Tor and Jaune look at each other then shrug then came running to where Imari is going

 _ ***Koryo Academy Opening Ceremony***_

"Welcome, New students, to Koryo Academy, I am the Academy president, Sakuya Tsukumo, We shall now perform our traditional Screening Rite, First please take note of the person sitting beside you" Sakuya said

"I guess you're my partner, Imari" Tor said

"I wonder what we're going to do?" Imari said

"Hey Jaune, who is sitting next to you?" Tor said

"This person here" Jaune pointing a random guy with a name "Cardin" on the name tag he brought

"And now...You are to battle your partner" Sakuya said then Tor and Imor look at each other

Until Sakuya said something that really sting all the new students

"Only the winners will be permitted entrance, The losers will have their Lukifers removed and will leave the premises" Sakuya said

(Damn It, This place even worse then Beacon!) Jaune thought's

"What the...? This is news to me!" a random guy said

You mean that letter of acceptance wasn't enough to get in?" He said

"A battle? But... that's impossible!" a random girl said

"If your battle is no over within ten minutes, Both students will be given failing marks" Sakuya said

A/N, So I skip that bullshit, So let's just get into the fight

So all the student's is fighting their partners beside them in order to get into the fucking school

"There is something I have to do, It's why I'm here" Imari said

"Imari..." Tor said

"So...I can't let you go any further!" Imari said

"Blaze!" Then she pull out a Badass Sword

"Tor, get your Blaze out" Imari said

A silence

"Then I'll just end it here!" Imari charge in

Then she just hit the sword on the ground

"So this is the power of the Lukifer..., This next one won't miss" Imari said then charge in again and Tor dodge

So skip all that to Tor's Blaze

"A shield? is _that_ your Blaze, Tor?" Imari said

(Tor have a shield) Jaune thought while fighting "Cardin"

"Look over here Jauney Boy!" Cardin said then using his Blaze mace against Jaune

"This is not worth of my time, Blaze!" Jaune said then his Blaze is a sword and shield

"Eat this" Jaune said then knock out Cardin with his new weapons

"Okay now that's done, Now what happened over...There?" Jaune looking over where Tor and Imari is and it turns out Tor beat Imari

"Time's up, Only the victors at this time will be permitted entry, Allow me to leave you these final words: May you someday reach Absolute Duo" Sakuya said

Then all the Students that lost is leaving the school at the front gate

"All that fancy fighting and no one even got hurt" Imari said

"Blaze are weapons produced by your soul, So I guess souls are the only things they can hurt" Tor said

"You were totally holding back at the end there!" Imari said

"Th-That wasn't my Blaze... I would have hurt you for real" Tor said

"You're sweet, Tor... But you can't do that anymore" Imari said that shocks Tor

"No matter what your power is, no matter how strong your opponent, Lose once and it's over" Imari said

"That's the kind of world that's out there waiting for us" Imari said

"Congrats making in Tor" Imari started to walk away

"Okay, well... Bye now" Imari said

Then Jaune walk to Tor

"Hey...I sure you can see her again?" Jaune said

"Thanks man" Tor said to Jaune

Then Tor and Jaune start walking to their new school

Haven't seen you in two years, Tor" Then Tor start to look behind him

"Never thought we'd meet here again _Here,_ of all places" Tora said

"Tora? It _is_ you!" Tor said

"So you made it through the screening Rite, eh?" Tora said

"Guess that make us both Sakuya Tsukumo's guinea pigs" Tora said

"Hey now... aren't you going too far?" Tor said

"But I'm not wrong" Tora said

A/N, I am replacing that other guy who suppose to be Tora's partner with Jaune

"We got our Blaze powers from those Lukifer things she gave us" Tora said

"You could say Koryo Academy is one big research facility, Made just for Sakuya Tsukumo" Tora said

"Hey, there's the first-year classroom, Let's get moving, Tora" Tor said

"What's your hurry?" Tora said

 ***The Classroom***

(Okay Jaune, so after batting then get assign here to learn about whatever that this place is) Jaune thought then he spotted Tor

"Hey Tor!" Jaune said making Tor look at him

"Hey Jaune!" Tor said then went to the left top side on the classroom

Then Tora sit next to Jaune

"You know Tor?" Tora said

"Just today, and he seems to be a nice guy" Jaune said

"Well I guess that's true, Anyway my name is Tora" Tora gives a hand to Jaune

"Jaune nice to meet you too" Jaune then shake his hand

Then a sliver hair girl showed up then sit next to Tor

"Nice to meet you! I'm your homeroom teacher, Rito Tskuimi!" Rito said

"Now... Let's introduce yourselves!" Rito said

"Tomoe Tachibana" Tomoe said

"U-Um... Miyabi Hotaka" Miyabi said

"Aoi Torasaki" Tora said

"Jaune Arc" Jaune said

"Tor Kokonoe" Tor said

"Juile Sigtuna, Pleased to meet you all" Juile said

"Okay! So! Have gotten the hang of this place yet?, Oh right! Your student ID can also used as a credit card, You have a whopping 100,000 yen every month to use however you like!" Rito said

"Boys, feel free to give some of that dough to Professor Bunbun! Tee hee!" Rito said

"We have a special Duo system here, It boils down to students paring up and living with partners" Rito said

 ***Skipping***

 ***Lunchtime***

"I heard he's an irregular" Random person from the crowd

"Are they even allowed to have coed Duo?" another person from the crowd said

"Morning, Kokonoe, Mind if we join in?" Tomoe said

"Sure, go right ahead, Uh... Tachibana and Hotaka, right?" Tor said

"Yep, Then if you don't mind... What's with one note breakfast you've got there?" Tomoe said

"I, uh, I like meat" Tor said

"Listen, Kokonoe: meals ought to be balanced" Tomoe said

"Hey Tor!" Jaune said

"Oh?, Hey Jaune" Tor said

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" Jaune said

"No problem" Tor said

"Thanks man" Jaune sit down next to Juile then she look at him

"You're Jaune right?" Juile said

"Yes?" Jaune said

"I saw how you're Blaze too... a sword and a shield just like Tor" Juile said

"Really? I kinda didn't notice?" Jaune said

"Now I think about it...your Arc right?" Tomoe said

"Yeah, That's my name" Jaune said

"Nice to meet you" Tomoe said

"Yeah you two" Jaune said

 ***Skipping***

"So care to tell us why are we here?" Jaune said

"Were looking for a Duo to fight" Tora fix his glasses

Then their Professor Bunny came

"Oh! Jaune and Tora! what a surprise!" She said

"Professor Rito?, What are you doing here?" Tora said

"Well I came here to fight you two of course!" Her voice turn into a violence tone then hit Tora

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tora said

"Tora!" Jaune said

"Well look's like Arc move out of the way, More fun for me!" Rito said then use her Blaze on Jaune

"Come one use your Blaze Arc!" She said

"Not going to" Jaune said

"Oh! and what are you going to fight with?" Rito going back to her so call cute coice

"This" Jaune put on the Decade belt

"And what's a Belt going to do" She said

"You are going to find out" Jaune pulls out the card

"Henshin!" Jaune put the card in the Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then finally Decade is in Duo!

"Let's do this teach" Decade said

"A transformation will not save you!" Rito said then charge in

Decade dodge most of all of her attack, But the last one hit him

"Damn It!" Decade said

"I admit, Did not think you have a trick in your sleeve" Rito said

"That's not all, Henshin!" Decade put a new card in

 ***Kamen Rider : Faiz***

Then red lining appeared on Decade then turn into Faiz

"Nice light show" Rito said

"The fight is just getting started" D-Faiz flick his Hand

Then in the distance Tor and Juile shows up

"Tora!" Tor said then look at D-Faiz

"Did you did this!" Tor said

"No... She did" D-Faiz point at Rito

"Professor Rito!" Tor said

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Tor and Juile what a surprise!" Rito said on their teacher talk

"Why did you do this?!" Tor said

"Know clue, But I kinda need a break from my Teacher talk" Rito said

"Hey Tor" D-Faiz said

"Wait?... Jaune! is that you!" Tor said then Juile begin to look at D-Faiz

"Jaune?" Juile said

"Yeah is me, But enough about me, I need to teach this Bad Bunny a lesson" D-Faiz said

"Oh!, Teach me a Lesson, Well come over here and spank me Arc!" Rito said

"I will end this... In ten second" D-Faiz said

"Ten second? and how are you going to do that!" She said

"This" D-Faiz use the Accel

 ***Attack Ride : Faiz Accel***

Then D-Faiz turn into Faiz Accel

"Tor, Juile step back a little I'm ending this" D-Faiz said then they step back

"Are you sure?" Juile said

"I'm going to okay" D-Faiz patted Juile's head then she begin to blush

"Now, Where was I" Then D-Faiz use his Watch

 ***Start Up***

Then D-Faiz get's into ducked then ran to Rito

"Where did he go!" She said looking around

Then D-Faiz shows up in front of her then begin punch her multiply time

"Ahhh!" Rito said

"Eat this!" D-Faiz use the Faiz laser pointer then it hit on Rito

"Ah!, Get it off!" Rito trying to get loose on the Red Pointer

 ***Final Attack Ride : Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz!***

D-Faiz hit Rito end of story

"What are you Jaune?" Tor said

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider" Jaune said

"Kamen Rider?" Juile said

"Let's get Tora some help then I will explain" Jaune said then Tor agreed

"Who are you really, Jaune Arc?" Juile said

 ***Headmistress Office***

"That boy, Jaune Arc came from a unknown origin, and beat one of the Professor here just by Transformation itself" Sakuya said

"I need to study more about him, and how did he came with that device of his" Sakuya said

 _ **A/N, I know that I said that you guys can choose But I can't wait anymore so I just choose this one, and hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_


	3. Duo to Alternate RWBY Vol 4

Jaune told Tor and Juile who he really is, and now let's begin the chapter.

 ***Classroom***

Jaune and Tora was in class and talk about what happened yesterday with their teacher Rito and then Tor and Juile came next to them

"Hey Tor" Jaune wave at him

"Hey Jaune, Tora" Tor said

"Hello Jaune" Juile said

"Hello Arc" Tomoe said

"H-Hi Jaune!" Hotaka said

"Hey you two" Jaune said

"What no "Good morning" for me" Tora said

"Oh!, We thought you were still injure Tora?" Tomoe said

"Don't be letting such light injuries keep you in bed forever" Tora said

"But she did hurt you pretty badly, Lukifers increase your body's curative power, But it's still best not to overdo things" Tomoe said

"She"? So Tachibana knows about it too?" Tora said

"Yeah, When we didn't come back, She and Hotaka got worried and came to check on us, They handle first aid, Too" Tora said

"Oh, yeah? Tachibana, Hotaka,... Thanks" Tora said

Tor was in shock

"What is it, Tor?" Juile said

"Tora actually _bowed_ to someone!" Tor said

"What did you take me for, anyway?!" Tora said while Jaune laugh

Then their Teacher arrived

"Good Mor~ning!, is everyone well-rested after the Novgladius?, Expect another no-holds-barred class today" Rito said (Wow)

 ***Skipping***

A blond Girl came in the classroom

"You're the irregular-Tor Kokonoe" She said

Then Tor woke up in her face

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I'm Tor Kokonoe..." Tor said

"Okay, Then come with me" Then she turn to Jaune

"And you are Jaune Arc right?" She said making Jaune to turn around to where she said his name

"Uh?, Yeah" Jaune said

"Come with me too" She said

"Hey, were in the middle in class?" Tor said

"Is aright Tor, Let's go" Jaune said making Tor look at him then he sigh then leaves

 ***Backyard***

Tor and Jaune look at each other and try to figure out what's going on

"Now then, Tor Kokonoe and Jaune Arc, starting today, you both shall be my Duo" She said

"Huh?, What was that?" Tor said

"Don't make me tell you again" She said

"Hang on a second, Me and Tor already have a Duo and it's against a rule that a person has a Trio (Three)" Jaune said

"I know that, But it doesn't matter, I'm a special : Exception" She said

"An Exception? What's that?" Tor said

"Back in England, I heard rumors of the Irregular and a person with a belt, and specifically transferred here because of you both, You should be grateful" She said

Tor and Jaune look at each other

"Yes, well, I'm not so sure" Tor said

"Wait, You didn't come here just to be in a trio with me and Jaune here, Did you?!" Tor said

"Precisely, Like me, you both are unique, an Unrivaled, Therefore, You both are well suited to be my Trio" She said

 ***Skipping***

"So Tor?... What are we suppose to do" Jaune ask him

"I don't know... But I like staying with Juile because she just...I can't explain it" Tor said

"It's alright Tor, Look I may not know much about Tora like you, But I can guess he is a good guy" Jaune said

"Yeah same with Juile" Tor said

"I got a idea Tor" Jaune said making Tor look at him

"What is it?" Tor said

"How about you, Me, and Juile go to a mall around here" Jaune said

"Hmm, Well I can ask Juile of what she will think" Tor said

"When she say yes, Text me back okay" Jaune said giving his number to Tor

"Thanks Jaune" Tor said then walk to his shared room with Juile

 ***Train***

"So...She said yes huh?" Jaune tease Tor

"Shut Up!, it's just...She just want some new clothes she only has Winter outfit that she brought from home" Tor said

"Relax man, I'm just playing with yeah" Jaune said

(Hanging out with Yang sure has paid off) Jaune thought

"Anyway, Juile, Where are you looking at?" Tor said

"Water" Juile said

"Yeah it's pretty out here" Jaune said looking at the water

"Yeah me too" Tor said

 ***Skipping***

Jaune ask that Him and Juile should go around and buy a new clothes for her, While Jaune is walking around and see what's there to buy

Jaune got a phone call

(Man this Cellphone is really different from scrolls I use) Jaune thought then answer Tor

"Hey Tor, what's up" Jaune said

"Me and Juile already done shopping and we are getting Ice cream, I told Juile to wait for me while I get strawberry for her, What do you want?" Tor said

"Give me Cookie n Cream Ice Cream and I coming to where you both at now" Jaune said then hang's up and start looking for Tor

"Hey man" Tor said

"Hey, Already buy it" Jaune said then got his Ice cream

"Yeah, not much line so I just get it for the three of us" Tor said

"Thanks man" Jaune patted Tor's back

"Hey there's Juile let's go" Tor said

"Strawberry for you, right?" Tor said

"Something, Wrong?" Tor said

"It's nothing, Thank you" Juile said

"Hey Juile" Jaune said making her to face Jaune

"Hi again, Jaune" Juile said

"Hope Tor wasn't in trouble of going to a change room with you~" Jaune tease making Tor look at him

"It's not like that man!" Tor said making Jaune laugh

"It's alright man!, Jeez lighten up a little okay" Jaune said

"Jaune, why are you always teasing Tor?" Juile said

"He's a close of a brother that I never have" Jaune said making Tor look at him in shock

"Really Jaune?" Tor said

"Yeah...Back at home I have seven sisters" Jaune said making Tor once again in shock

"Seven Sisters!" He said

"Yeah, At first I thought it was normal for a family that has seven sisters, But when I'm older I was wrong, Anyway, I think of you like a brother that I never have Tor and I treated Juile like a sister" Jaune said

"Wow, I-Uh Thank you Jaune" Tor said

"You think of me as one of your sisters?" Juile said

"Yeah, I'm the only Male sibling in my family all of my sisters is girls, and I treated like you and Tor as family" Jaune said

 ***Skipping***

I'm skipping all the way in Episode 7 on the beach or whatever

"Hey Tor did you hear that?" Jaune said

"Yeah" Tor said then a chopper came and Lilith came

"Hi! Tor! Jaune!" Lilith said

"Lilith!" They both said

"Okay, I'm going, Sarah" Lilith said

"M-Miss?" Sarah said

Then Lilith jump out of the chopper and landed on water

"Tor! Jaune!" Lilith said then grabs them both

"Lilith, what are you even doing here?" Jaune said

"I heard that you and Tor is going swimming so I decide to come too!" Lilith said

"But it's just me, Juile and Jaune" Tor said

"Aw~ You both did all this for this Duo girl of yours" Lilith said

"She's Tor's Duo and mine Duo is not here" Jaune came here with Tor and Juile

"Well if your Duo is not here then be my Duo, Decade" Lilith said

 ***Flashback***

You all maybe wondering, How the hell does she know, well she kinda saw Jaune turn into Decade while he was shopping for him Tor and Juile

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Jaune turn into Decade

"Come at me!" Decade said then go attack at the group trying to rape the young women from his school

"Get him!" One of the leaders said then all of his goons went in

Decade hit every single one of them and their were the last one the Boss himself

"I'm impress kid, Not everyone can beat up my crew and get's away with it" The Boss said

"Leave the girl alone' Decade said while Lilith is still watching in the distance

"Who the hell gives you the right to order me! Around!" He said then go after Decade

"Troublesome" Then Decade use one of his card

 ***Kamen Rider : Agito***

Then Decade turns into Agito

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ag-Ag-Ag-Agito***

Then D-Agito crouch down and then jumps really high up and impress Lilith by that jump and then land his kick the goons Boss

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Their Boss said

"The Boss is down!" One of them said

"Screw the Bitch!, Let's get out of here!" Another of them said then all of them leaves

"Pussy" D-Agito said

"Hey you okay?" D-Agito said

"Y-Y-You are Jaune A-Arc r-rght?" She said

"Yeah, But in this call me Kamen Rider Agito" Then D-Agito punch the girl down and fell sleep

"Just your angel for today" D-Agito said then went to his bike and drove of back to the Academy

"Jaune, I knew you are also special" Lilith said then look at the ground that D-Agito left for some Goons who are still on knock out cold

"Decade" Lilith said then leaves

 ***Flashback End***

"Look I know that you want me and Tor to be your Trio, But I we said before, No" Jaune said and Tor behind him agreed

"You can't say "No" to me Decade, and when you and Tor finally gives up that girl and him over there, (Pointing at Tora) You both will be my Trio" Lilith said

"How many times have we did this Tor?" Jaune rubbing his head

"I lost count" Tor also rubbing his head

"And Tor, Remember I told you yesterday" Jaune said

"I know and I'm going to miss you man" Tor said

"Yeah...Me two" Jaune said then gave his hand to Tor and they both shake hands

"What's going on here?" Lilith said

"Jaune said he is going to leave for a while" Tor said

"Yeah" Jaune said and looking back of what he said to Tor and Juile

 ***Flashback***

"Tor, Juile I have to tell you both something" Jaune said

"Yes Jaune?" Juile said

"I'm leaving" Jaune said

"Leaving?, Where too?" Tor said

"I'm leaving this world" Jaune said making Tor and Juile look at him

"Please don't go Jaune?!" Juile hugging him begging for him not to leave

"I'm sorry Juile, But I feel it's time for me to go" Jaune said

"Will I see you again?" Tor said

"Yeah, During my next visit here, I check up on you guys" Jaune said

"Can we come with you?" Juile said not wanting to let her brother figure leave

"I can, But there is something that you two have to do first" Jaune said

"Like what?" Tor said

"I don't know, and I feel like it's drawing near, and it's up to you both to stop it, My time here is up" Jaune said

Then a pink portal appeared on the left side of Tor and Juile's Bed

Then Jaune said this

"I'm going to leave this portal here open, If you all want to see me again come threw here" Jaune said

"I miss you Jaune?" Juile said

"Me two bro" Tor said

"Me three" Jaune said then hug's the both of them and then leaves

Until Jaune stop

"Hey before I go, How about we all go swimming together or something" Jaune said

"Is that a last request?" Tor said

"Yeah" Jaune said

"And to enjoy this one last moment together" Jaune said giving both of his hand a pinky finger

"Yeah" Tor and Juile use theirs on Jaune and pinky fingers on Jaune

 ***End Flashback***

"And that's what happened" Tor said

"No, You can't leave Decade" Lilith said looking at Jaune

"Why do you keep calling my Rider form name?' Jaune said

"I seen how that transformation of yours and you deserve to be called that, And as I said, "You Aren't Leaving" Lilith said

"Can't stop me Lilith" Jaune said

"Fine, Let's make a deal, If I win you and Tor will be my Trio, and If I lose you can leave" Lilith said

"Fine" Jaune said

"Let me get my clothes then we will settle this Decade" Lilith left

"You sure about this?" Tor said

"My last match, It's either freedom or slavery" Jaune said

"Yeah, with me in it?" Tor said

"Sorry but we know that I'm going to win either way" Jaune said

 ***Battle***

"Remember our deal Decade, If I lose you can leave and If I win you and Tor will be my Trio" Lilith said

"Okay" Jaune use a another Driver a blue gun

"Where's your Belt Decade?" Lilith said in confusion

"Here's a new one for you" Jaune said then slid his card on the Gun Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : DiEnd***

Then Jaune turn into DiEnd (Finally!)

"That's not Decade!" Lilith said

"It's DiEnd, another form that I haven't use for a long time" DiEnd said

"Now let's do this" DiEnd said then use his gun on Lilith

DiEnd keeps shooting while Lilith use her rifle Blaze on him and few minutes later then DiEnd went into hiding

"Where are you DiEnd" Lilith said

"Where did Jaune go Tor?" Juile said watching from the stand

"Jaune is in hiding, and he must be planning for something" Tor said and has confident for Jaune

 ***Kamen Rider : Riotrooper***

DiEnd use his Driver and summon three soldiers from Smart Brain

"Let's see how you handle my soldiers Lilith" DiEnd said while watching the Troopers doing all his dirty work against Lilith

"This is cheating Decade!" Lilith said

"It's DiEnd" DiEnd said

Lilith is almost getting overwhelmed by the Riotroopers but by some luck she somehow use her Blaze to shoot three of them at once

"I impress Lilith, If's a fight you want it's a fight you will have" Then DiEnd use 2 cards for his driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Ruby, Ren***

Then Ruby and Ren was summon in the fight while looking really confusion on what's going on here

"Jaune! where were you!, My team and your team look all over for you in Remnant!" Ruby said

"Is it true Ren?" DiEnd said

"What she said is true" Ren said

"Sorry, look I kinda need some help here" DiEnd said

"Like what?" Ruby and Ren said

"See that girl over there?" DiEnd point at Lilith making Ruby and Ren turn around

"Yeah?" Ruby said

"Well she want me to be her Slave" DiEnd said

"She WHAT?!" Ruby said

"No I am not joking, help me out guys" DiEnd said

"If what Decade telling you is not true!, All I want is for him to be my Trio!" Lilith said

"See that's kinda like slavery" DiEnd said

"Say no more Jaune me and Ren got this!" Ruby said and Ren just nod and all three of them got into their stand

 ***Attack Ride : Cross Attack***

Then All three of them shoot there weapons at Lilith and she can't escape on time and it hit her

"I be back in Remnant soon, Okay" Jaune told his two friends that He has to explore all the worlds before he return home

"Okay!, Bye Jaune!" Ruby said and Ren Nodded then faded back to Remnant

"So...I guess this is good bye?" Tor said

"Yeah, Take care okay" Jaune said then begins to leave but stop

Then his card holder begins to open up new cards for him

it shows Tor, Juile, Lilith, Tomoe, Hotaka, and some reason Rito cards for him

"Well look at this" Jaune said and look at Tor and Juile

"I be back" Jaune said then leaves

Then Jaune left

"We should get a bookcase to hide to portal here Juile" Tor said with a smile

"Yeah" Juile said then leave with Tor to buy a bookcase

 ***Back at the Headmistress Office***

"Strange, I no longer sense Jaune Arc anywhere on the world" Sakuya said

"Hmph, Perhaps he left this world or something" Rito said

"I believe that's the answer, He was a really special student here at the Academy" Sakuya said

 ***World's House* (I don't know what to really name the place Jaune is)**

"Welcome home Master" Greyfia said

"Hey Greyfia" Jaune said

"So...What other world am I going?" Jaune said

"Its said here that you have to go to... "RWBY Vol.4" World" Greyfia said

"That's my world?" Jaune said

"No a different world that the Grimms overrun Vale and Beacon was destroyed in the process" Greyfia said and making Jaune sweet

"Beacon was destroyed!, I must head their now!" Jaune said but Greyfia stop him

"I'm sorry master, But my orders said that you must rest until you can go" Greyfia said

"Perhaps you're right...But I just can't believe Beacon is destroyed" Jaune said

"Here is the aftermath of that world" Greyfia said then use the worlds T.V to look at what happened

Vale was overrun, Grimms tearing it apart, Beacon was getting trashed, Ozpin is dead, and Pyrrha kiss Jaune and send him to where to the others is and Pyrrha died while fighting with Cinder

"No" Jaune said

"I'm sorry master" Greyfia said turning off the T.V

"I heading to bed, I need to be ready for tomorrow" Jaune said

"Good luck, Master" Greyfia said

 _ **Done so hope you guys enjoy this worlds stuff I doing, And now the Question is Jaune is going to a world when he does not have the Decade Driver how will this change this worlds universe.**_


	4. Team RNJR meets Jaune? and Kaigan!

_**Find out what happened if Team RNJR Meets Decade Jaune**_

"Okay I have enough sleep and it's time that I go to the other universe of my world" Jaune said

"Leaving Master?" Greyfia said

"Yeah I slept enough...Now its time I do some exercise over there" Jaune said getting his gear

"Before you go Master... I have this" Greyfia said and handed Jaune the K-Touch

"What's this?" Jaune said

"It's has something to do with your Belt" Greyfia said

"Okay thanks Greyfia" Jaune smile at her

"Thank you, Master" Greyfia said and smiles back

"Now...It's time" Jaune set into the Worlds portal and leave the house to Greyfia again

"Good luck, Master" Greyfia said

 _ ***Remnant Vol. 4***_

"Okay, I'm here" Jaune said then looking where he is at

"Looks like I'm not in Vale... But I see some footprint going that way" Jaune said

"I guess I can follow it for now... And it looks like four people came here yesterday" Jaune said

"Well...Good thing I got a huge water I got from Greyfia" Jaune look at his unlimited supplies water and food he got from Greyfia

"Okay, Four Footprints lead me to whatever" Jaune begin to walk where the trails led him

 _ ***Team RNJR***_

After Pyrrha's Death Jaune begin to feel sad and hopeless that someone that love him died before he can save and help her.

"Jaune?" the voice of Nora is heard

Ruby sees Nora appear out of the shadows, of the abandoned house they are camping in, Ruby and Jaune was in guard duty, Making sure no Grimm approaches

Nora crouches down, and taps Jaune's shoulder, Jaune flinches, reacting to Nora's tap

"Sorry, Jaune But it's my turn to take up guard duty" Nora said

Jaune was silent for couple of seconds, before he gets up

"Alright." Jaune said, He looks at Ruby, "You should get's some rest too, Ruby" Jaune said

"Are you sure?" Ruby ask

"Positive, Nora doesn't mind" Jaune said

"Yeah, Besides, Ren still needs to rest, I guess, that's what happened when you stay up for 3 days, Don't worry" Nora said

Then Decade Jaune appears

"It looks like my other is still depressed about Pyrrha's death I understood that, But even if my other kills Cinder that's still won't bring this worlds Pyrrha back" Jaune said

"I know I would if my Pyrrha died" Jaune said

Then he looks back on the team

"Look's like Nora is taking Guard duty and my other and Ruby went to rest up, And if I know Ren he perhaps stay up for 3 days" Jaune said

"Look's like I'm be camping here tonight until their moving I guess?" Jaune said then went into his sleeping bag he brought

 _ ***Mistral***_

Ruby, Ren, and Nora are looking up at the tree

"Any luck, Jaune?" Ren asks

"Uh...yeah, I think I have about 6, about to pick the 7th...come...on...got it..." Then Jaune fells all the way to the ground

(Man, seeing myself like that) Decade Jaune looking at his binoculars over the distance

Jaune past all the apples to Ruby, Ren, and Nora

"By the looks of it, I'd say we are about 2, maybe 3 days away from Haven" Ruby said

"Yeah like Ruby said, 2 days, maybe 3, and we'll find the answers we need, and maybe finding Cinder and her team" Jaune said

"And what happens, when we do find them?" Ren ask

"We get answers from them, Then we stop them from hurting anyone else" Ruby said knowing what Jaune is going to say

Ren and Nora looks at each other, Then Ruby's scroll suddenly rings, Her dad was calling her and rejects the call

"Ruby, You should talk with your dad, It's been awhile since you last spoke to him" Ren said

"The last time, I spoke to him, he was very angry that I left and not telling him where I'm going and he doesn't want to calm down, And I kinda told him off" Ruby said

(Ruby told her father off?) Decade Jaune at the distance said that

 _ **A/N, Jaune's Binoculars have enhance hearing for him to understand of what are they talking about**_

 _ ***Skipping***_

As Team RNJR walks down to the gravel road, Nora doing a little dance while walking, making her team smile and laugh, what they don't know from far away, the pink and brown-haired girl is watching from afar, Neo looks at her hand, with has the scar from where the knife stabbed, She then walks in the direction of the team, while maintaining distance

And Unknown to her, Decade Jaune is looking at her

"Looks like my other's team is getting followed, Neo I think is her name, The same person who gives me her number" Jaune said

"Well Neo, I'm going to see what are you up too" Jaune said then following her from his distance

 _ ***Skipping***_

Team RNJR is sitting in a field, covered in snows, resting after a long walk

"So, Anyone up for a snowball fight?" Nora said

Then Neo was walking up behind to Ruby

"RUBY!" Jaune said

Ruby turns around and sees Neo was about to attack her

"Just...Die!" Neo said

Then out of the distance Decade Jaune showed up and stop Neo

"Jaune!?" Ruby said

"What the!?" Other Jaune said

"Two! Jaune's!?" Nora said

Ren was in shock

"Sorry Neo, that's not going to happened" Jaune said then backhand Neo's head

Neo was out cold

And Jaune was looking at the others

"Hey?...I'm Jaune" Jaune said while talking with the people from this universe

"Jaune?, Why is there two of you?" Ruby said

"How am I suppose to know!?" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"I not the Jaune you guy's know" Jaune said

"Why you say that?" Nora said

"I from a different universe" Jaune said shocking all the four members

"Wait, Wait a minute, You mean your "Me!" from the other universe?" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"That's right" Jaune said talking with himself

"This is really awkward?" Nora talking with Ruby

"I know" Ruby said

"Other Jaune, What are you even doing here anyway?" Ren said

"I came here to help" Jaune said

"Help, what help?" Ruby said

"Saving this universe as long as it takes" Jaune said

"And I heard about what happened to this worlds Pyrrha" Jaune said

"Yeah..." Ruby said

"Can you guys tell me what happened?" Jaune said

The team tells them of what happened to this world and Jaune was in this state no because of Cinder and her team and the fall of Beacon

"I sure is hell that nothing like that will happened to my universe" Jaune said

"Wait hold on, In your universe is Pyrrha is still alive?" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"Yeah" Jaune said talking with himself

"Can I see her!" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"Jaune, listen even if this Jaune can take you to meet his Pyrrha, It's not like he-" Ruby was cut off

"It's no need Ruby, I just summon her" Jaune said then use the DiEnd driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Pyrrha***

Then the Pyrrha from Jaune's world appeared

"JAUNE!, Where have you been!" Pyrrha said

"Hey...Pyrrha how's it going?" Jaune started to feel his legs turning to jelly

"Our team and Ruby's team went all around the world to look for you mister!" Pyrrha said

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, but I kinda have a favor" Jaune said

"And what's that?" Pyrrha calms down

"See those four over there" Jaune pointing to where Team RNJR is

"Why is there two of you?" Pyrrha said

Jaune tells Pyrrha of what happened to the her in this world and Pyrrha was in shock and then went to where the other Jaune is

"Jaune, I heard about what happened to the me in this world?" Pyrrha looks down

"Yeah?" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"I'm sorry for her lost...and I know that well she is "Me" and well she doesn't want my death to anger your vengeance to Cinder and her team" Pyrrha said

"But!, Cinder kill you, I know that If I do kill her I can finally have some peace of myself and you!" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"That's not peace Jaune that's vengeance, Jaune forget about killing Cinder and her team, Just make sure she get what she deserve about killing me and anyone else in the process" Pyrrha said

"Pyrrha?" Vol. 4 Jaune begins to cry into Pyrrha's arm

"It's okay Jaune, let it all out" Pyrrha said

Vol. 4 Jaune begin's to cry all his heart out of the one person with hopes and believed in him to be coming stronger

"My other has it hard on?" Jaune said talking to the other members of Team RNJR

"Yeah" Ruby, Ren, and Nora said while looking at the happy moment at their Jaune is finally crying and let his angry out

After all the last talking with Pyrrha and Vol. 4 Jaune, Pyrrha begins to faded away

"Hey Pyrrha, tell the other's I'm okay alright" Jaune said hugging to Pyrrha

"Fine, But you better come back soon mister!" Pyrrha said then faded away

"Now...What are we going to do with her?" Jaune said looking at Neo on the ground

 ***Skipping***

 _ **A/N, I going to skip all the questions in this so let get you all to speed, Haven was destroyed Mistral rebel against Atlas since Pyhrra's Death in that world, they rebel against Atlas and want them out of the country, Neo said everything that what happened to Haven and stuff and Vol. 4 Jaune got pissed and then Ruby slap him for being selfish and that really stings for the both Jaunes, anyway Sun and Neptune told all of them that and Neo told them that Cinder knows that she is watching her and stuff**_

 _ **But wait hears a shocker!, Ruby lied all of them, She watch Pyrrha died in front of her**_

 ***Skipping***

 _ ***Hours before***_

Team RNJR, SN, Neo, and Decade Jaune was walking a stone trail looking for Adam Taurus camp's for the White Fang

 _ **A/N, Don't feel like writing all bullshit, So Ruby got knock out by some tear gas or whatever by some random fangs and**_ **her team plus SN and Neo is looking for her**

 ***Adam's Camp***

To get you all to speed Adam did whatever to Ruby until the group like Team CFVY and Weiss and Yang

Jaune and Team SSSN arrive to as well

"Don't worry guys, The rescues party's here" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"Jaune" Weiss said

Then Neo came and Yang looks at Neo

"Yang, It's okay she with us" Ruby said

Yang looks at Ruby

"Are you sure?" Yang said

Adam gets up from the destroyed tent and more Fangs soldiers came

"Anyone have a plan of attack?" Weiss said

"Oh, there's a plan, Weiss, We attack" Vol. 4 Jaune said

"That's what I'm talking about!" Coco said

"You're going to regret hurting me and my sister" Yang said

"Bring it" Adam said

"Not so fast" Jaune got in Yang's way

"Jaune?, did you just went over there?" Yang looks over where Jaune last spotted and sees Jaune is their

"No Time, Yang don't fight Adam, He's my fight" Jaune put the Decade Belt on

"Henshin!" Jaune said then slid his card into the Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Decade is in the fight

"Wow Vomit Boy!" Yang said

"Who are you suppose to be!" Adam said

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that" Decade said then use his card sword against Adam

Then Blake started to look at the Pink armored warrior

"Who is that?" Blake said

"That's me" Jaune said

"You?, Hardly" Weiss said

"Trust me Weiss, That is Jaune, from another Universe" Ruby said

"You're saying he came from a another universe" Weiss still not believed them

"Never mind that guy!, More of those Fangs is coming!" Sun said and he was right more of them is coming

 ***Kamen Rider : Riotroopers***

Decade use the DiEnd driver to summon the Riotroopers to the Fangs

"What the?! He can summon people?!" Weiss said and making Winter to look at the warrior

"Don't know if he is a ally Weiss" Winter said

 ***Back to Decade and Adam***

"What's the deal with you hating us Humans anyway!" Decade said

"Humans treat us like trash and when all of this is over, The humans will feared us Faunus!" Adam said

"Not all Humans like that!" Decade said

"Shut up!" Adam said

"You're didn't just hate us Humans, This is all about Blake! is it!" Decade said making Blake to turn around

"What?" Blake said

"Shut your mouth!" Adam use his sword against Decade

"Henshin!" Decade use another card

 ***Kamen Rider : Ghost***

 **Let's Go! Kakugo! Go! Go! GO! Ghost! Go!-Go!-Go-Go!**

Then Decade turns into D-Ghost and pulls his hood down

"Let's see if a Faunus is scared of a ghost" D-Ghost said then pulls out Ghost's weapon

 **Gan Gan Saber**

Then D-Ghost beginning to attack Adam and Adam is trying to hit him but with Ghost's powers he can dodge all of Adam's attacks

"Admit it!, This is not about the White Fang, Is all about Blake!" D-Ghost said

"Shut it!" Adam said using his sword in Ghost with no effect

"This is stupid, You're not a worth of my time" D-Ghost said then hit Adam away

"Let's finish this" D-Ghost throws away the Saber he use

"Watch this Yang, Blake very closely" D-Ghost said and making Them both look at him

 ***Final Attack Ride : Go-Go-Go-Ghost***

Then Ghost leap up on the sky and ready his kick and hit Adam

But on of the Fangs got in Adam's way and pull him out of there and got hit instead

"Brothers, Sisters let's retreat!" Adam said and leaves the area with the fangs

"Damn it!" D-Ghost said then returned into as Jaune

"No way!?" Yang said

"Jaune?" Blake said

"I don't believed this!?" Weiss said

"Arc?, He gotten stronger~" Coco said

"Yeah~" Velvet said

Then Jaune looks at everyone again

"Just a passing though Kamen Rider, Remember that" Jaune said

"Kamen Rider?" Blake said

 _ **Done, So hope enjoy this chapter**_


	5. RWBY Vol 4 to Negima!

Hope you all enjoy Jaune traveling all the world just to be in our favorite Anime shows.

 ***Answers***

Jaune took down Adam and his White Fangs crew and now in a chair with a tied on his hands by the people of this universe

"Okay Mr. Arc, Start talking" Winter said

"Would you believe me if I told you that I came from the other universe?" Jaune said

"You're from the other universe?" Yang said

"Long story, Anyway I just save Yang and Blake from that Adam guy and this is the thanks I get" Jaune said

"Let him go" Ruby said

"But Ruby, We still don't even know why is he even here?" Weiss said

"He said he came here to help, that's all I need to hear" Ruby said

Then Weiss and Winter untie Jaune

"Thanks Ruby" Jaune patted Ruby's head making her blush

"Y-Y-Your welcome!?" Ruby put her hood up

"What's this~, Did this Arc became a real lover boy~" Coco said

"Yeah I did, So what?" Jaune said

"Did my other from your universe love you~" Coco got a bit too close to Jaune

"Yeah she did" Jaune said

"Wow I was just joking?" Coco said

"Anyway, Mr. Arc, Where did you get that device you got on your waist" Winter said

"This is the Neo Decade Driver, It allows me to turn into a Kamen Rider" Jaune said

"Kamen Rider?" Blake said

"Too long to say, the short version is that We Kamen Riders save peoples lives and protect them from our enemy" Jaune said

Winter is still not convince

"Prove it" She said

"Excuse me?" Jaune said

"Fight me here Mr. Arc, If I win you will tell me the real reason of why you are here" Winter said

"Fine, If I win you stop with all this questions" Jaune got up and went to the grass field

"Should you stop your sister Weiss?" Ruby said

"I still don't believed that this Jaune is from a other universe, If he can defeat my sister I stop my questions too" Weiss said

Jaune and Winter is in the grass field

"Show me all of you're power Mr. Arc" Winter ready her weapon

"Okay you ask for it!" Jaune use the Decade belt

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Jaune turn into Decade again

"Hope you ready Winter" Decade said getting his card sword and then rush to her

Winter use her Ice semblance on Decade and getting his legs stuck

"You're to careless Mr. Arc" Winter said then begin to charge at Decade

"Maybe, Maybe not!, Henshin!" Decade use his card into the Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Ryuki***

Then Decade turns into Ryuki

 ***Attack Ride : Strike Vent***

Then a dragon gauntlet drops down into the right hand to D-Ryuki

"Haaa!" D-Ryuki use the gauntlet on the Ice under him and begins to charge to Winter

Winter in close combat use her weapons but D-Ryuki dodge it and begins to punch her with a high kick making her fly up

"Winter!" Weiss said

"It's alright Weiss" Winter said

"Give up Winter" D-Ryuki said

"Not until I get answers from you" Winter got up and then go at D-Ryuki again

"You got determination I give you that, But I ended this" D-Ryuki said then looks at Yang

"Hey Yang can you help me out!" D-Ryuki call her out

"What for!?" Yang said

"Come over here and I tell you!" D-Ryuki said and Yang goes over to D-Ryuki

He told her that the card he has right now will turn her into a robot dragon and boy she was excited

"Let's do it!" Yang said

 ***Final Form Ride : Yang***

Then Yellow shoulder pads appears on Yang

"This going to hurt a little" D-Ryuki said then hit on Yangs back and turn her into a Yellow Dragon with her symbols on the sides

"What happened to Yang!?" Weiss said

"I don't know but it's so Cool!" Ruby said

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryuki***

"Let's do this Yang" D-Ryuki said then jump all the way up into the sun

"I can't see him!?" Ruby said

Then D-Ryuki come's down with Yang and begins to twist his legs and into a Kick and with Yang breath out Fire behind him and then hit Winter with his Kick

"Ahhhhh!" Winter said then got knock off

"Winter!" Weiss follows where Winter is

"I think I maybe overdo that a bit?" Jaune returned into his base state

"Naw it's fine" Yang returned to normal as well

Winter got up and looks at Weiss

"Winter! are you alright!?" Weiss said

"I'm fine Weiss" Winter said

And Winter looks at Jaune

"Mr. Arc, you beat me fair and square, I won't ask about what you are doing here anymore" Winter said

"Okay then" Jaune said

"Wait just a minute Arc!" Weiss said

"Which one?" Jaune and Vol. 4 Jaune said

"That one" Weiss point at Jaune

"What?" Jaune said

"I deserve a answers from you!" Weiss said

"Weiss enough!, Mr. Arc beat me fair and square there's no need to do that anymore" Winter said

"But!...Fine" Weiss said

"Anyway, I think we all should just head to we were going" Jaune said and everyone agreeds

 _ **A/N, I'm skipping all the stuff that happens on RWBY Vol. 4, Don't really feel like writing all of that there, anyway I'm going to skip the part that Yang has to meet her mother for the first time but she brought Jaune with her**_

"So I finally find you" Yang said

"Hello Yang" Raven said

"This is your mother Yang?" Jaune said

"Yeah, and I haven't seen her when I was just a kid" Yang said

"You there, What's your name" Raven ask Jaune's name

"Jaune Arc, Why?" Jaune said

"A member of the Arc family huh, I heard that your family is once a proud warriors" Raven said

"We still are" Jaune said

"Then how come I haven't seen any Arc's around in Remnant making a name for them self's" Raven said

"This is not about Jaune Mom, Why haven't I seen you all these years" Yang got in Jaune's way

"I was busy making my Family stronger" Raven said not even looking at her

"Was being with these "Family" was better then spending time with Dad and Me!" Yang hair started to go up

"You never understand Yang" Raven said

"Oh I understand!, I understand that you never waiting for me to exist did you!" Yang said

"That's not true at all Yang, I love Taiyang but it is a shame that he won't join my Family" Raven said

"Is all of this just for Dad to join you!" Yang said

"If Taiyang joins me then I would have taken care of you, making you stronger then being in that island living there and study is just a waist of time" Raven said

"But, Taiyang choose his side and then he went to Summer and make that spawn of a sister of yours" Raven said

"Don't you every talk that way too Ruby like that!" Yang said

"Yang! Calm down!" Jaune said

"How can I be calm if this "Mother" of mine talk that way to Ruby like that!" Yang said to him

"Let me take care of her" Jaune said then walks to where Raven is

"If I win you're going to tell Yang the real truth of "Why" did you really leave" Jaune said

"And if you lose" Raven said

"Me and her leave this camp of yours" Jaune said

"I accept" Raven said then walks to her Camp arena

"Are you sure about this Jaune, I know that you're just from a alternate version of my Jaune but-" Yang was cut off

"Alternate universe or not, I going to help you Yang wither you like it or not" Jaune said

"Okay, Vomit Boy" Yang said

"When I win this, Call me "Decade" Jaune then walks to where the arena is

"Decade" Huh?, I like it" Yang said then follows Jaune

"Look like our Leader is going to teach that Brat over there a lesson" One of the Branwen members said

"Our leader isn't going to lose by that teenager" A Female of the members said

"That kid is going down" Vernal said

Then Raven and Jaune looks at each other

"Let's see if your Family history is true" Raven said

"Oh I know it's true...And I going to show you why" Jaune put the Decade belt on

"Henshin!" Then Jaune put the card into his Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Decade is back into action

"Let's do this" Decade said then went and attack Raven

Unknown to them another bird is watching them fight

"Man, Hope that kid wins" Qrow said then drink from his flask

Back to the fight

Decade is trying to hit Raven but with many years of training Raven has no problem with Decades attack

"I'm impress that you a Arc can keep up with me, But I not even using all of my power here" Raven said then use her weapon at Jaune and got a couple of hits on him

"Ahhh!" Decade said then went to the ground

"Jaune!" Yang said

"I hope you got more tricks up in you sleeve boy" Raven said

"Oh I do, and I been saving for this!" Jaune use the K-Touch

 ***Kuuga Agito Ryuki Faiz Blade Hibiki Kabuto Den-O Kiva Decade W OOO Fourze Wizard Gaim Drive Ghost Ex-Aid Build Zi-O***

Then Decade turns into a complete version of 20 Different Kamen Riders and has all the cards on his shoulders to his back and a Decade card on his head

"Hears a complete version of my transformation" Complete Decade said

"Impressive, I wonder what that do?" Raven said

"Come at me and find out" Decade said

Then Raven did just that and Decade use the K-Touch

 ***Ryuki Survival***

Then Ryuki Survival came the left side with Decade

And Decade is ready his attacks

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryuki***

Then Decade and D-Ryuki hit Raven with a fire slash on her sides

"Ahhh!" Raven said

"No way!, Our leader is down?!" One of them said

"But our leader never lose or goes down?!" Another one of them said

Then Decade undo his complete form and back into his base state

"I underestimated you, But I won't admit defeat until I say so!, and for that move you just show a few minutes ago, Here's a taste of my full power!" Raven said then got up and then hit Decade with all the slashes he takes

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Decade said then went into the ground and not getting up

"It's useless fighting like this, Give up" Raven said

"Never, I won't stop, I will win this fight" Decade got up and again impressing Raven

"Jaune" Yang said

"I doing all of this for Yang and I won't stop!, Henshin!" Decade use another of his cards

 ***Kamen Rider : Ghost***

And once again Decade turns into Ghost

 **Kaigan! Ghost Let's Go! Kakugo! Go-Go-Go-Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!**

"Let's finish this fight" D-Ghost said

 **Gan Gun Saber!**

D-Ghost use the saber against Raven

"I really impressed by your determination, Perhaps you can join you can my clan" Raven said

"Not interested" D-Ghost said

"No?, Then I force you then!" Raven said attacking D-Ghost but Ghost was a much better dodge then her and then fly at her using his saber and knock her away

"You hurt me, I haven't been this hurt in forever, and it makes me want to make you join my clan even more!" Raven said

"As I said, I not joining" D-Ghost said then use his left hand to summon the Ghosts jackets and attack Raven

Raven attack the Ghosts jackets, But then D-Ghost got behind her and hit her back and once again sent flying away

"Our leader is getting injured!" One of them said

"Lady Raven" Vernal said

"Who the hell is this kid!?" Another of them said

"Damn it!" Raven said

"I'm ending this" D-Ghost said then throws the Gan Gun Saber away to where Yang is

 ***Final Attack Ride : Gh-Gh-Gh-Ghost***

Then D-Ghost fly upwards and ready his Kick and hit Raven

"Ahhhhhhh!" Raven said and getting blown away

"It's over" D-Ghost said he was about to de-transformed but Yang hugs him

"Thank you, Decade" Yang said

"Just Jaune is fine" D-Ghost said and Raven is getting up and walk up to him

"No one has ever beat me before expect my old teammates and my brother, You really are what the legend have said" Raven said

"I just did it for your daughter" D-Ghost said

"Well done, and you should know, when you leave this camp, Know this... I will make you join my family" Raven said

"Keep trying then" D-Ghost said and he was going to de-transformed until he got stop by a girl

"You!, Train me!" Vernal said

"What?" D-Ghost said

"I said train me!, After you beat Lady Raven everyone here said that she can't be defeated, But you did, Now train me!" Vernal said

"I'm not going to train you" D-Ghost said

"Why the hell not!" Vernal said

"Your a bandit, too hot headed, and bad mouth brat" D-Ghost said

"Fuck You!" Vernal said and middle finger at D-Ghost

"Vernal enough, Mr. Arc here beat me fair and square and he will train you" Raven said making D-Ghost look at her

"I'm not doing it, I'm not even part of you clan" D-Ghost said

"That's the rule around here, Vernal here was train by me and needs a new trainer and you just came up from the list" Raven look at him

"Forget it" D-Ghost said

"No one just up and leaves and beating me, You're going to train her either you like it or not" Raven said

"And who are you the "Spring maiden" D-Ghost said and making Raven freeze

"How do you know that" Raven look at him dead eye

"What? I was just joking, You really are the Spring Maiden?" D-Ghost said

"You're a spring maiden mom?" Yang said

Raven looks at Yang and then sigh

"Yes, I'm a Spring maiden" Raven said

Then she turns to D-Ghost again

"Me and my daughter here is going to have a chat, Go and train Vernal here now" Raven said then leaves

"Sorry Jaune, But I really want to hear what she has to say?" Yang said then leaves

"Wait Yang!" D-Ghost was about to follow her but got stop by Vernal

"You're going to train me right now!" Vernal said then use her weapons against D-Ghost

"Damn it!" D-Ghost said and he's stuck with this crazy lunatic

 ***Skipping***

While Yang and Raven was talking and catching up, Jaune is still in D-Ghost form is fighting with Vernal or what she said "Training" to be better than anyone from the people of her tribe

"Stop this fighting!" D-Ghost said

"Not until you take me as your student!" Vernal said

"Damn it!" D-Ghost said then use his card

 ***Kamen Rider : Kabuto***

Then D-Ghost turns into D-Kabuto

"I don't have time for this!" D-Kabuto said then use the card

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ka-Ka-Ka-Kabuto***

"Rider Kick!" D-Kabuto said then kicks Vernal away from him

"Ahhhhh!" Vernal said

"Finally!" D-Kabuto said then De-Transformed and go to where Yang is

"Oh finish Training with Vernal" Raven said

"For the last time, I'm not training Vernal" Jaune said then sit down on the spare chair inside the tent

"Vernal is not going to take a "No" with a answer" Raven said

"Just like you and Yang here, Every time that say something or going to a relationship with her she just say "No" to me" Jaune said making Yang look at him

"Does you're Yang dating you are something?" Yang said

"Yeah" Jaune said

"Well this is a surprise, Yang told me you came from a different universe" Raven said

"Yeah the universe that Vale hasn't been destroyed yet" Jaune said

"If you are leaving this universe take Vernal with you" Raven said

"I'm not bringing her with me!" Jaune said

"And Yang I have something to tell you" Jaune said then Yang look at him

"What is it?" Yang said

"I'm going to leave this universe" Jaune said

"Didn't Ruby said that you came here to help?" Yang said

"I know but... I have a feeling that all of you is going to be just fine without me here, and seeing my self is really weird, and beside there is no need for two Jaune's to be here" Jaune said

"Will I ever see you again?" Yang said

"There is, Here a present for me" Jaune hands her a yellow ring

"This is a expensive Ring?" Yang said

"I got that from my universe, I was buying that for Yang but seeing you here... I just give you it instead" Jaune said

"Thanks Jaune" Yang said then hugging him

"No problem, Now I have to go" Jaune said leaving the tent

Raven and Yang follows him and they say he has a bike and a portal has been opened

"We will see each other again Yang!" Jaune said then drives off on the portal

Then out of knowhere Vernal was at the end of his bike

"What the!?" Jaune said looking at Vernal

"You aren't leaving until You train me!" Vernal said then her and Jaune went into the portal and disappeared

"You tell Vernal to follow Jaune did you?" Yang said looking at her mother

"Yes I did, Vernal has is a strong girl learning from me, But she needs a new mentor and there it is" Raven said

"Jaune Arc, Make sure Vernal is safe" Raven said then look at the stars

 ***Worlds House***

"Welcome home Master?" Greyfia said

"Hey Greyfia" Jaune said

"Who is this?" Greyfia said

"This is Vernal from that universe, She got on into my bike and follow me here" Jaune said

"Lady Raven told me to go wherever you go and making you train me, So do it!" Vernal said

"Maybe tomorrow, I have to go to other worlds too" Jaune said then looks at Greyfia

"What other worlds I going now?" Jaune said

"Says here...That you have to go to a world called "Negima" and be a substitute teacher for a 10 year old name Negi Springfield" Greyfia said

"A sub huh?, Why not" Jaune said then goes to his bedroom

"Oh and would you take Vernal here where she sleeps please" Jaune said

"Of course master, Follow me please" Greyfia said to Vernal

"Sure whatever" Vernal said and follow Greyfia

The Room as all the Branwen Tribes symbols inside it

"This is you're bedroom, have a good night" Greyfia said then leaves

"This is my room?, Too classy for me but it's alright" Vernal said then laid on a very soft Bed

"Man, This Bed is very nice" Vernal said then falls alsleep

 ***Skipping***

 ***Negima's World***

"Hello class" Takahta said

"Hi Sensei!" Every girls said

"Ah! Hello Takahata-san!, What are you doing here?" Negi said

"I got a helper here to help you teach the class when your in trouble" Takahata said

"Really?, Who?" Negi said

"Come right in!" Takahata said

The door open up and sees two figures there

and they walk in front of the class

"My name is Jaune and I'm going to help the class with Negi, Nice to see you all" Jaune said

"I'm Vernal a student here, Don't fuck with me and we will be just fine" Vernal said causing Jaune to rubbed his forehead

Then silence from the class, Until someone broke the Silence

"HE"S SO HOT!" everyone said expect some students like Asuna and few girls there

Evangeline looks at Jaune Arc

"That boy's power it feels out of place here, Perhaps this won't be boring" Evangeline said

 **Done, Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm heading to bed now to rest I been staying up doing this and I have to returned to college tomorrow, See ya!**


	6. Another Ideas for this Fic

_**Hey so how you guy's been?, Good?, Okay then well...I once again need more Ideas in this story for "A passing though Kamen Rider with Jaune and stuff and I'm going to give you guy's the details right below here**_

 _ **Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia**_

 _ **Goblin Slayer**_

 _ **Amagi Brilliant Park**_

 _ **Senki Zessho Sympogear**_

 _ **Darling in the Frankxx**_

 _ **Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**_

 _ **Freezing**_

 _ **Fruits of Grisaia**_

 _ **Future Diary**_

 _ **No Game, No Life**_

 _ **Nura : Rise of the Yokai Clan**_

 _ **Bryhildr in the Darkness**_

 _ **KanColle**_

 _ **Aria the Scarlet Ammo**_

 _ **Asterisk**_

 _ **Pretty Cure**_

 _ **Campione!**_

 _ **Soul Eater**_

 _ **Here is some games that I may consider be in this Fic**_

 _ **Honkai Impact 3rd (Haven't play this yet)**_

 _ **Azur Lane (Also haven't play this yet, Need some advice)**_

 _ **Fire Emblem (Fates)**_

 _ **Super Smash Bros Ultimate**_

 _ **BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts**_

 _ **Tales of Graces**_

 _ **Tales of Berseria**_

 _ **Lugi's Mansion**_

 _ **Touhou Project**_

 _ **Doki Doki Literature Club**_

 _ **Fate/ Grand Order**_

 _ **And here is the Anime Visual Novel I been thinking about**_

 _ **Koiken Otome**_

 _ **Dracu-Riot (Been watching this guy name "Redjoker 03" and he was showing us Sex Scenes with all of his video's, Love that guy man a Huge shout out for him, But sadly his YouTube channel was taken down by either YouTube or himself, Anyway a hope you are doing good out there man!)**_

 _ **P.S. I am not a Pervert, just wish that YouTube let Sex Scenes in them so we all can avoid it ourselves**_

 _ **Chrono Clock**_

 _ **Nekopara (Vol. 1, 2, and 3)**_

 _ **Princess Evangile**_

 _ **Noble Works**_

 _ **Magical Marriage Lunatics**_

 _ **Hypymaher**_

 _ **Majikoi**_

 _ **My Girlfriend is the President (I highly advice that you all go to ErogeLibrary if you all interested)**_

 _ **And now!, here is the list of the Anime that I will NOT put in this Fic**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Bleach**_

 _ **Sailor Moon**_

 _ **Death Note**_

 _ **Code Geass**_

 _ **Saint Seiya**_

 _ **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Haruhi Suzumiya**_

 _ **Rurouni Kenshin**_

 _ **Elfen Lied**_

 _ **Bakugan**_

 _ **Beyblade**_

 _ **Toaru Majutsu no Index**_

 _ **Gintama**_

 _ **Seven Deadly Sins**_

 _ **Berserk**_

 _ **Clannad**_

 _ **School Days and HQ**_

 _ **School Rumble**_

 _ **Shuffle!**_

 _ **Hellsing**_

 _ **Inuyasha**_

 _ **It's not that I hate them is just some of the FanFic here is so much troublesome like look at Naruto!, I know that Naruto is a really cool Anime/ Game/ Manga but that is too much, and as the rest of the anime's that I listed, I really don't have a problem with it, Except Death Note I kinda forgot the guy with that Note, So if I do add Jaune there that Guy just right is full name and Jaune is dead bam! Done!, No not Happening.**_

 _ **As I said, I really don't have a problem with the rest is just that I really don't like it and it would be such a waste of time for me to add them into the story**_

 _ **Hope you all see this Idea I have and I know I'm going to have a lot of hate that I put here but don't really put it personal okay?**_

 _ **See Ya guys later!**_

 _ **P.S Send me a PM or a review for what Idea that you guys come up with, But! I have to agreed with it first and if there is any anime that I miss put it to the Review and I check it later!**_


	7. Decade vs Negi

_**Hey sorry for a huge delay on this story, I was busy playing with some friends in PS4 and stuff, Anyway let's get into the story.**_

 _ **Before you all complain about that, "Does this start in the Anime timeline?" No it is not some of it that I will do is from the Manga from KissManga, If you all haven't seen it yet, Check it out and this fight is in my mind.**_

 _ ***Negi's Class***_

"Helping with Negi is really a handful, Not only that I have to keep Vernal in line, but that one Blonde in the room that really loves Negi for some reason?" Jaune thought

"Hey Negi!" Jaune said and Negi turns around

"Oh? Hello Jaune!" Negi said

"Since I here... How did you get to teach the class while being just Ten?" Jaune said

"Well... I study all the Magic that I learned in Wales" Negi said

"Wait you study Magic?" Jaune said then Negi started to panicked

"Wait! I!..." Negi said then looks around the room with no one in the room

"Yes... I study Magic in Wales" Negi looks down that his secret has been expose

"Hey Negi, I'm not going to judge about that your a Mage, I was kinda surprise that's all" Jaune said trying to make Negi feel's better

"Thanks Jaune" Negi said

"Hey! Jaune!" Vernal said

"Yes Vernal?" Jaune said

"Let's go train that you promise me!" Vernal said

Jaune sigh

"Fine, If it can leave me alone with this "Training" stuff that you complain about then fine" Jaune give ups and finally start to train Vernal

"Meet me in the fountain around the front of this boring school" Vernal said then leaves the class

"Does she act like that all the time?" Negi said

"Yeah... Sorry that you have to listen to that Negi, Ever since that I found her she been asking no stop about this "Train Me!" with her" Jaune rubbed his head

"Well... I kinda have the almost same feelings" Negi thought about Asuna

"Hey Negi!" Asuna said

"Oh! Asuna, what are you doing here?" Negi said

"I here to pick you up" Asuna said then looks at Jaune

"Hey Jaune, mind that I bring this Brat with me" Asuna said

"Sure I don't mind" Jaune said then leaves the classroom

 _ ***The Fountain***_

Jaune saw that Vernal is doing some sit-ups, Push-ups, and running in circle in the Fountain waiting for Jaune

"Took you long enough" Vernal said

"Have to do something real quick" Jaune said

"Why talking with that Little Kid teacher is beyond me" Vernal said then walk up to Jaune

"Now you said that you will Train me" Vernal said

"More like force" Jaune thought

"Yeah, Yeah Let's do this" Jaune said then started to teach Vernal of what he knows

 _ ***Skipping***_

 _So Jaune train with Vernal and the Mahora Festival will start in next week, Yeah I took a huge skip to the fight don't judge me_

"This Festival is really cool, Not as cool as the Vytal but... Still impress me enough" Jaune said

"Only hope that it will be fun" Vernal said right next to him

"Trust me, It will" Jaune patted her head

"Stop that!" Vernal protest but can't shake Jaune's hands off of her

"Aw! Why~" Jaune said then Negi calls him from behind

"Hey Jaune, This is Kotarou" Negi said

"Sup" Kotarou said

"Hey" Jaune said then the two started to look at each other then Handshake

"You're strong" Kotarou said

"Yeah, You so as you" Jaune said then let go of the Handshake

"I bet that you're not as strong as me and Negi here, He is my only rival" Kotarou said

"Looks can be deceived" Jaune said

"Well if you and I step into that tournament then will see whose stronger!" Kotarou said

"Sure" Jaune said

 _ ***The Ma**_ _ **hora Festival***_

 _ **I sorry if I skip so much, But want this to be done as soon as possible I can't think of Jaune and Vernal being in Negima longer and I have other plans for them so I going to skip the fight**_

 _"RIGHT NOW WE HAVE OUR NEW TEACHER JAUNE ARC V.S KOTAROU!"_ the announcer said

"Well looks like you did made it up to the tournament" Kotarou said

"What can I say, Looks can be Deceiving" Jaune said

"And that Magic Blade and Shield where did you pull those out!" Kotarou said

"Oh you mean my "Blaze" weapons" Jaune said

By Blaze he means the Absolute Duo world weapons

"Well magic stuff or not I going to beat you!" Kotarou said

 _"OKAY FIGHTERS... READY!"_

Then Jaune and Kotarou look at each other

 _"GOOOOOO!"_ The announcer said

"Hold up Kotarou!" Jaune said

"What why?, Go to quit already?" Kotarou said

"No... I going to fight you serious" Jaune said then pulls out the Decade Driver

"What's that going to do" Kotarou said

"This... Henshin!" Then Jaune took at the Decade card and flip it to the Driver

 _ *****_ **Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Jaune transformed into Decade

"What the!?" Kotarou said

 _"WOW, LOOK AT MR. JAUNE-SAN! HE IS NOW GETTING SERIOUS ON THIS FIGHT!"_ The Announcer said

"Wow man look at the Teach" The Fan said

"Man I wish he is my Boyfriend" The Girl fan said and her boyfriend is sitting right next to her

"You don't really mean that...Right?" Her Boyfriend said

"Maybe" She said

 ***Negi's side***

"Oh my gosh!, That's Jaune!" Negi said with stars in his eyes

"Calm down Boya, That's just his stupid transformation" Evangeline said

"Wow!, I didn't know that Jaune sensei can turn into a super hero!" Konoka said

"Please calm yourself Konoka?" Setsuna said asking her Childhood friend

"I am Calm!, Setsuna I just surprise that's all" Konoka said

 ***Back to the fight***

"Even if you transformed like that, It's still won't help you!" Kotarou said then rush to where Decade is

Then Decade use his Ride Booker and turn into a sword

Decade and Kotarou going at it then Kotarou use his hands to create a opening for him to attack Decade, Then Decade use his cards

 ***Attack Ride : Illusion***

Decade use the Illusion card then three Decade started to appeared

"Try to see which one is me" Three Decade said

Then Kotarou try to attack the Decade in the middle but it has little effect then the illusion Decade attack him

"That's not going to work" Decade said then the three Decade's faded away

"Sorry Kotarou, I know that you want to face Negi in the final, But that's not going to happened" Decade said then use his card

"Henshin" Decade use the card

 ***Kamen Rider : Hibiki***

Then Purple flames started to appeared then turns into Hibiki

 ***Attack Ride : Ongekibou Renkka***

Then Hibiki's weapons started to appeared on both of D-Hibiki's Hands

 ***Final Attack Ride : Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibiki***

The Hibiki symbol goes in front of Kotarou and he can't move

"What I can't...Move!" Kotarou said trying to break free

"Sorry but it's my win" D-Hibiki said then use his weapons at Kotarou

Music started to hit Kotarou, This went on and on until D-Hibiki delivers the final blow on Kotarou

"Haa!" D-Hibiki said then hit Kotarou

"Ahhhhh!" Kotarou said then laded outside of the ring

 _"AND WE HAVE A WINNER... JAUNE SENSEI IS THE WINNER!"_ The announcer said

Then Kotarou got up and look at Decade

"Man I really want to face Negi in the finals, But now I got two Rivals now" Kotarou said

"Just keep training and hope to beat me again sometime" Decade said then return's into as Jaune

Then the Ride Book opens up then it shows cards of Kotarou

"Looks like I just win Kotarou's respect" Jaune said then put the cards back into the Ride Book

 ***Skipping**

 _"AND NOW THE SEMI-FINAL OF NEGI-SENSEI V.S JAUNE-SENSEI!"_ The announcer said

Then Negi and Jaune goes up and face each other

"Let's both do our best Negi" Jaune said

"Yeah!" Negi said

 _"OKAY FIGHTERS...BEGIN...FIGHT!"_ The announcer said

Then Jaune use the Belt again

"I'm not going easy on you Negi, Henshin!" Jaune said then use his Driver

 ***Kamen Rider : Decade***

Then Decade appeared again

"And here is this special card I been saving" Decade said then use another card

 ***Kamen Rider : Den-O***

Then Decade turns into Den-O

 ***Attack Ride : Ore Sanjou!***

D-Den-o use his card to his finisher

"Ore...Sanjou!" D-Den-o does the pose

 _"WOW THAT WAS SOOO!, COOOOOL!"_ The announcer said

Somewhere in the time space

The Red Imagin Sneeze

"I got a funny feeling that someone out there is calling me cool~!" Momotaros said

 ***Back to the fight***

Then D-Den-O use his card sword against Negi, While Negi is dodging them one by one by his Martial Art by his Student-Teacher

"Nice dodge Negi, But let's see how you can dodge this" D-Den-O said then use his card

 ***Form Ride : Den-O Axe***

The D-Den-O turns into a yellow version of Den-O

"Try this!" D-Den-O Axe said and use the Den-O Axe weapons at Negi

The weapons hit the ground and Negi almost slip

"Haaaa!" D-Den-O Axe said then almost his Negi's head but Negi dodge it and grab's Den-O's arm and put him on the ground

"Damn!" D-Den-O said then got up and looks at Negi

"It looks like your not playing around Negi" D-Den-O said

"Yeah, So as you" Negi said still in his pose

"Now I going to get serious" D-Den-O said then use his card

 ***Kamen Rider : Kuuga Rising Ultimate***

Then Den-O now turns into Kuuga's ultimate form "Rising Ultimate"

Then D-Kuuga runs at Negi and somehow appears behind Negi

"Behind you" D-Kuuga said and Negi looks back but got caught into the punch that D-Kuuga did and he now pulls into a combo on using Kicks and Punches at Negi

"Ahhhh!" Negi said failing down and looks at D-Kuuga

"Sorry about this Negi" D-Kuuga said then use his card

 ***Final Attack Ride : Ku-Ku-Ku-Kuuga***

"Haaa," D-Kuuga get's down then runs towards to Negi Then pulls into a Kick at Negi

Negi was to weak to move then it was to late, The Kick connects on Negi and it landed at the outside of the ring

 _"WE HAVE A WINNER!, JAUNE SENSEI!"_ The announcer said

D-Kuuga started to walk towards Negi and find him crying

"Well... It looks like I won't find my dad at all then" Negi said and started to cry until he was pulls into a hug by D-Kuuga

"Listen, I know that you really want to find your Dad, I understand that, and I have complete faith on you Negi" D-Kuuga said then gives a Thumps Up to him

"Thank you Jaune" Negi said then he Thumps up at him

 ***Final***

 _"WE NOW IN THE FINALS!... MR. SANDERS V.S JAUNE SENSEI!"_ The Announcer said

"Wait, I gave up" Jaune said then walk out of the Arena

 _"Uhh? Okay? We have a winner!"_ The announcer said then all the boring stuff

 ***Back to Jaune and Vernal***

"It's time that we left this world" Jaune said

"I guess" Vernal said

"What getting use to this world already?" Jaune said

"No!, I just going to miss everyone here that's all" Vernal said

"She opens up to them after the few weeks we have in this world" Jaune thought

"Wait! Jaune!" Negi and friends said

"Yeah?" Jaune said

"Where you two going?" Konoka said

"We are leaving this world" Jaune said and all the students and Negi was in shock

"Why?" Asuna said

"Just feels like is time in this world is done I guess" Jaune looks at the sky then turns to Negi

"Negi...Whatever happens I will always support on finding your Dad out there in sprit" Jaune said and Negi started to cry

"I know" Negi said tears coming from his eyes

"Well...Let's go Vernal" Jaune said then goes to his Bike and Vernal follows

"Bye everyone!" Jaune and Vernal said then leaves their world

"Hope we can see the two of them again" Konoka said

"We will Konoka" Asuna said

"Will meet again, Jaune" Negi said

 ***World's House***

"Welcome home Master, Vernal" Greyfia said

"Hey Greyfia, How's the house?" Jaune said

"Everything is normal around here, How's the world you went to?" Greyfia said

"It was alright and being a teacher there is really hard then being a student" Jaune said then sits on the couch on the living room

"I heading to my room" Vernal said then leaves

"So what other world's, I'm going now?" Jaune said

"This world is called "Goblin Slayer" and this world is infested by Goblin's that will try to overrun the world" Greyfia said

"So this is just about Goblin's then?" Jaune said

"No there is Heroes there and one of them is the Famous Goblin Slayer that kills only Goblin's" Greyfia said

"And what else is there?" Jaune said

"In that world you can only use your title and not your real name" Greyfia said

"Only titles?, Well guess I decide it tomorrow I guess, Night Greyfia" Jaune said

"Goodnight Master" Greyfia said then begins to wash the dishes

 _ **Oh my god, I'm am tired so yeah hope you all enjoy this chapter and wait until the next chapter will start**_

 _ **P.S If any of you guys own a PS4 hit me up sometime, Later!**_


	8. New Story Coming Up

_**To all of my Kamen Rider Fans... If your still even reading this, I'm making the RWBY's Gangs reacting to our Blond Knight getting the Neo Decade Belt and the Diend Driver, I know that it's to OP But deal with it, Anyway I'm going to start making it right now, So If you guys want to read the new Kamen Rider story that I'm going to make, Just wait for some hours and it will be done.**_


End file.
